Current electronic devices continue to become more prevalent in day-to-day activities. For example, smart phones and tablet computers continue to grow in popularity, and provide everyday personal and business functions to its users. These electronic devices are usually operational for the majority of a typical day, where a user my utilize the electronic device to send messages (text, e-mail, etc.), work on documents, play games, conduct phone calls, and perform other personal and/or business specific tasks.
With extensive daily use, the desire to have a long battery life is one of the most important operational characteristics of the electronic device. However, as the overall size of the electronic device continues to get smaller, the internal space of the electronic device also gets smaller. This reduced internal space may result in a smaller battery as well. With a smaller battery utilized in electronic device, the battery may need to be charged daily, or even several times a day.
The charging of the electronic device typically includes electrically coupling the electronic device to a charging device. The charging device may provide an electrical current to the electronic device, and the electronic device may convert the current to charge the battery. Conventional charging devices for the electronic device may charge a depleted battery to a threshold charge value (e.g., 100%). Once the battery reaches the threshold charge value, the conventional charging device may stop providing an electrical current to the electronic device, which may ultimately allow the maximum charged battery to deplete. When the battery depletes to a predetermined minimum charge value (for example, 90%), the charging device may once again provide electrical current to the electronic device to charge the battery to the threshold charge value again. When an electronic device remains connected to the conventional charging device, the cycle between threshold charge value and predetermined minimum charge value may occur several times.
With each charge to the threshold charge value and/or each cycle between the threshold charge value and the predetermined minimum charge value, the life of certain types of batteries may be reduced. More specifically, each time such batteries cycles between the threshold charge value and predetermined minimum charge value during the conventional charging process, the battery's ability to hold a maximum charge for a duration of time may substantially reduced. Over time the reduction in the battery's ability to hold the charge may result in the battery needing to be charged several times a day. When the battery cannot be charged several times a day, the battery may be completely depleted and the electronic device may be inoperable (e.g., shutdown due to lack of power).